Because You Are My Favourite Distraction
by theliontomylamb
Summary: She told him to stay. "Okay." He said.
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the boy's concerned face prancing up and down the hospital lobby. She lingered at the thought that the older Puckerman probably did the same thing regarding her in this very same hospital lobby. She couldn't help but half-smile.

"The thing you said to my brother. It's not true you know," a voice startled from behind her. She knew who it was without having to turn her physique around. They both continued to examine what was going on right before them.

"I was just looking out for Marley." She finally spoke out. "It was a big day for her. She didn't need any distractions."

"She's very special to him. He's not going to hurt her." He said, triggering a shift in her body position. She knew he was right because, let's face it, she, of all people, should know better than anybody else about displays of affection of the Puckerman variety.

"Like I said, she didn't need any distractions. Not now."

Their conversation was grinded to a halt when rushes of screams and thank gods were heard at the end of the lobby. Marley finally woke up. She's going to be fine. One by one, they all entered her hospital room, Jake was leading.

"He's very sweet that kid." He said, looking like a proud parent. "He may think he's bad-ass, but he's got a good heart. Unlike his brother…" He paused when she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. His brother's hardcore."

They both shared a laugh.

"I don't know Puck. I wouldn't say so." She grinned. "I would say he's _exactly_ like his brother."

He smiled at her. And then it hit him. He misses this. He misses her. But he's not planning on telling her or anyone else about it. Hell no. He curses his pride for getting in the way.

"So, how's Yale been treating you?" He asked to break the growing silence between them. Oh crap. He didn't want to ask this question. No. Not after what Santana told him earlier. Sure, it's insanely gross that she's having an affair with a married, probably old and very bolding faculty member. But he figures he's not one to judge. Been there, done that. Still, a little part of him died as he heard the words coming out of his best girl-friend's mouth. A little part also wanted to beat the crap out of this professor pervert. Scratch that, a big part.

"Good."

"I'm glad." He replied, arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact.

"We should probably see how she is." She grabbed his arm and linked it with her own. He would be lying if he said he didn't like how it felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The travel company called. Turned out her flight was pushed back a day because of all the snow.

"Great." She thought to herself, sitting on top of an already-packed suitcase neatly placed in the corner of her room. I mean, it was nice and all to spend Christmas Eve with your mom, but she wanted to head back early to Connecticut so she could have a head start on all her due assignments this month. Everybody else would probably be away with their families and straight A's don't come easy.

She texted her mom, telling her to come home quick because as it turned out, her daughter would be making Christmas Eve dinner for her. She then proceeded to the local supermarket, barely able to view what was in front of her car window.

She was about to pick up a dozen of eggs when she spotted a familiar face at the poultry isle.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" She then approached him. He almost dropped his bottle of milk as he turned around.

"You sure have a way of showing up and startling people half to death." He replied. She wasn't amused.

"Well you're awfully cheery." Again, not amused. Sometimes he wonders how his brother was once head-over-heels in love with this chick.

"What's in the basket?" She asked eyeing what he was carrying.

"Oh um nothing." He replied, hiding it out of her view. "Just my mom, you know, she gave me a list of stuff and…"  
"So you're buying tampons for your mother?" She chuckled. She has always been savvy at noticing things.

"What?! No!" He yelled, almost in disbelief. "It's… it's for Marley okay. She asked me to buy these special ones for her because the ones they have at the hospital makes her itch and stuff I don't know…" He paused.

"Please don't tell anyone."

She looked at him like he was a lost puppy. She had to admit it, that tugged her heartstring a little. Teenage boy buying his girlfriend tampons was pretty appealing. Unorthodox, but still appealing. "Listen Jake, I'm sorry. For what I said earlier. About you and Marley. Maybe I was projecting, I don't know. But clearly you care for her a lot and I shouldn't be the one to judge. "

"It's cool." He smiled. Her green eyes were so endearing. So his big brother may have a point after all. "But none of this tampon-buying shenanigans ever gets out okay? Not even to Puck.."

She giggled then zipped her lips in motion. "Speaking of your brother, where is he? Is he around?" She asked, trying to sound casual and not let on that what she really was doing was clutching straws.

"No. He drove back to LA this morning."

"Oh."

He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "But I can call him if you want Quinn. Ask him to come home for Christmukkah."

"No. It's fine." She faked smiled. "I'm leaving Christmas morning actually."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you around then." He pulled her into a hug. "Merry Christmas Quinn."

"Happy Hanukkah Jake."

It was only when she was out of sight that he pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"Hey little-half bro with the half-fro, what is up?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was only when her mom called her for fashion advice for her big date that she realized she must not have gotten her text earlier.

"But it's fine Quinnie. I can cancel. Wait. I _am_ going to cancel on him." Her mom spoke out from the other side of the line.

"Don't mommy. It's okay. I can tell how much you were looking forward to it."

"You could?"  
"You came to me for fashion advice on how to be hip mother. I think it's pretty clear how you feel about this Arnold Bushwinkle guy." She had to contain herself at the word Bushwinkle. "Besides, I could use some rest and catch up on my reading before my flight." She continued. She decided to leave the dinner part because she didn't want her mother to have any more doubts about going on this date. She's just so happy that her mother's happy again.

"Are you sure about this Quinnie?"

"Yes mom. Go. Have a good time. But don't stay too late." She can hear her mother giggling from the other side.

"Have a safe flight honey. Call me when you get there. And you can pack some of that tuna casserole in the refrigerator. We don't want you going skinny out there."

"I will. Love you mom."

"Love you sweetie."

Little does her mother realize that laid out there in front of her was a kitchen table full of food that's enough to feed a whole frat house, and then some.

"Now then. This might be a problem." She thought to herself.

It's not her fault that the power in her side of town was out. It was probably because of all the Christmas lights in the city. It's not her fault that she didn't know where her mom kept the candles. She probably restacked everything when she left. It's not her fault that her car is now completely stuck in thick snow in the middle of nowhere. How was she supposed to know about that ditch on the road.

"Worst Christmas Eve ever." She cursed to herself as she tried to rev the engine back on. It was not until she heard a knock on her car window that she stopped. She couldn't figure out who the figure was, but she had one hand on her pepper spray ready just in case. She slowly began to slide open her window.

"Hello stranger."

"Puck?" Her then pale exterior began lighting up.

"It seems you are having some car troubles. Well, I can help you with that." He said, motioning to where his truck was parked.

She slowly got out of her buggy, locked the doors, and followed him in.

"Wow. It is extremely warm in here." She exclaimed as he took off his beanie and placed it on the dashboard.

"Well I'm hot. You're hot. It's a given." He said, smirking at her. She smiled, biting her lip. Ten seconds into the ride and he's already flirting. Unbelievable.

"So how's LA?" she asked, concentrating on his chiseled physique. LA did him wonders. He's even gotten a little scruffy, which she found very appealing.

"LA's the best." He lied. The truth was, LA sucked. He didn't have any friends. He didn't know what he was doing half the time. And the only other time, he was spending it making cheap bucks here and there dressing up as superheroes and scamming tourists.

"Jake said you went back yesterday."

"I did. Well, I tried to. But halfway into my drive, Jake called and asked me for something."

"What?"  
"Brother's pact. Classified info. Sorry Quinn."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys are such a peculiar species."

"And yet, you want to date us and kiss us and marry us and make lots of little people with us." He cooed, pouting his lips and shoving his face into hers as he parked his truck in front of her porch.

"Get away from me. You're gross, do you know that?" She chuckled, covering his face with the span of her hand and pushing it away from hers.

"You know you can't resist me Quinn." He turned towards her, arching an eyebrow.

"Shut up." She said with an eye roll and blossom-coloured cheeks.

He scuffed as he clambered out of his vehicle and opened her door on the other side. Some things never change.

"Thanks for the ride." She hugged him. His body was so warm and comforting. She misses the smell of his cologne on her.

"Anytime babe." He replied, pulling away. They were standing inches apart from each other. He almost forgot that beauty came naturally for her.

"Wait, why is it really dark, like, everywhere?" He asked after finally breaking free from his trance.

"The power's out. Hence these." She replied, shaking the brown bag of candles in her hand.

He grabbed the bag from her hand and pulled her with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Open the door."

"Puck. What are.."

"Look. I'm going to help you light these candles and I'm going to wait inside with you until your mother comes home because it's dark and quiet and I will never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

She coyly smiled at him. "I'm not a damsel in distress Puck. I don't need you to go all alpha male on me."

That was a big lie, of course. She secretly loves it when he goes all alpha male on her.

She wasn't planning on telling him that her mother's probably pulling an all-nighter either.

Instead, she unlocked her front door and invited the boy in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well this is romantic." He stated, lighting the last of the candles as they sat in her kitchen full of pasta, omelets, grilled chicken, and apple cream pie.

She rolled her eyes at him. She noticed it's becoming one of her favourite activities to do whenever he's around.

"You wish." She stated. "Just shut up and eat Puckerman."

"Yes ma'am"

He finished off his last slice of apple cream pie and placed his hand on his stomach, slouching his body on the chair as he does so.

"Does Yale teach cooking classes because that was amazing Quinn."

She beamed. It was always a turn on when someone compliments her cooking. "Thank you."

He smiled back. It took every ounce of his strength to get up off the chair as he began stacking the plates and bringing them to the dishwasher.

"Red or white?" She asked, scrimmaging into her mother's wine cabinet. She had to bend down a little since the cabinet was a few centimeters below her waistline. He didn't care. He was loving the view from up here.

"Puck?... Puck?!"

"Oh Red. I mean, white. I mean, wait." He paused. "Do you think it's wise babe? Given our history and all."

She straightened herself back up and gave him the bottle.

"Trust me. Nothing is going to happen Puck. We're just two old acquaintances catching up on old times accompanied by some 1973 Chateau Montelena Chardonnay."

He poured her a glass as she handed him his.

"To us." She announced.

"To us."


	5. Chapter 5

"Santana was right Puck. I am a slut." She cried into his shirt. They somehow ended up sprawled down in the corner of the kitchen floor. His arm around her and her face buried into him.

"Quinn. Stop. You're not a…"

"I'm a dirty little mistress to a 30 year-old with a wife and three kids! How could I be so stupid." She delved more into his chest, sobbing harder than ever.

"Hey hey hey…" He grabbed the glass from her hand and cupped her face towards his. "Remember what I told you last year? How you don't need some dude to tell you how special you are." He paused to examine the beautiful mess unraveling right before him.

"Because you're pretty much the most special girl I know."

"Also the loopiest." He added seconds later.

She let out a small chuckle. Only his insults could be so endearing. She was so glad to have him around.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you more."

She gazed up at him as he brushes strands of her hair, almost soothing her to sleep.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Do what?"

"Distract me."

"Distract you?"

"Yes. Distract me. Because here I was, all ready to leave everything behind and start fresh at Yale. Life would be so good. I was so sure of it. But then I come home. And I meet you again. And then all of a sudden, I wasn't so sure of anything anymore."

He saw the fragility in her eyes. He thanked God his little brother called. She did need him, he was right. For a 15 year-old punk, he's pretty damn smart.

Their silence was broken when her whole house suddenly lit up.

"Well, what do you know, the power's back on." He said, shielding his eyes away from the sudden brightness. _And her constant gaze._

"This is probably my cue to.."

"Stay." She stated, pulling his hand to prevent him from getting up. "I want you to stay."

"Okay."

"_Kiss me_." She paused, leaning her head closer towards his. "And I want you to kiss me."

Her green eyes pierced through him, fueling his adrenaline rapidly.

"Okay."


End file.
